Microphone arrangements are used in mobile radio communication appliances and landline communication appliances. Furthermore, they are used in dictaphones, safety devices and photoacoustic gas analyzers, for example. Microphone arrangements can be produced in the form of microsystems engineering components, or micro-electro-mechanical systems, using microtechniques.